Loathing You
by XscarlettXsuccubiX
Summary: Harry and Draco meet and their first emotion? You tell me! A short songfic based on the song "What is this feeling" from the Musical Wicked. Written to express the growing relationship between two boys bound up in Destiny and Tragedy.


Authors Note: Just a random idea that kinda popped into my head while listening to music from the Musical Wicked. For those that don't know this song is called What is this Feeling and is sung by Glinda the good witch and Elphaba the Wicked Witch in the musical upon their first meeting at school. Look it up, it's fun to listen to!

Disclaimer: Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen! Give me the Rights to Harry Potter! Eleka nahmen nahmen Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen!

I think of the **Bold** as Glinda and the _Italics_ as Elphaba. With **_Both_ **its them singing at the same time. I think of Harry as Elphaba and Draco as Glinda but it could work in reverse too lol

* * *

**Loathing You  
**

**What is this feeling so sudden and new?**

_I felt the moment I laid eyes on you_

It happened quickly. Like two storms crashing into each other. The soon-to-be-Slytherin Prince and the Golden Gryffindor met for the first time on a train heading for Hogwarts. One with an attitude of obvious disdain and the other with a general dislike of bullies. The rivalry that began in that critical moment was inevitable and left both boys with harsh first impressions.

**My pulse is rushing**

_My head is reeling_

**My face is flushing**

_**What is this feeling?**_

The Slytherin went to his table and the Gryffindor went to his and it couldn't be more obvious how opposite they were. From that day forward the battle had begun and a rivalry was born that neither could ignore. Taunts and curses would be thrown. Challenges to duels would be thrown and then lost. A contest of Speed, Strength, and Courage. One nearly always fell Victorious and the other scowled and plotted.

_**Fervid as a flame, **_

_**Does it have a name? Yes! **_

_**Loathing **_

_**Unadulterated Loathing**_

A childhood rivalry would turn to burning emotions and cold hatred. A desire to best the other when a challenge was struck and a need beyond all other needs to feel victorious over the other. One would grow to embrace that hate and attempt to use it. The other would grow surrounded by hate but learn that love was stronger. Two opposites, Yin and Yang, forced to circle each other and unable to turn away from their paths. The Dragon and the Lion.

**For your face**

_Your voice_

**Your clothing**

_**Let's just say I loathe it all. **_

_**Every little trait however small, **_

_**Makes my very flesh begin to crawl,**_

_**With simple utter loathing**_

Alliances with the Darkness would be made and Allegiances to the Light would be forged. Both forced to bear the scars of their path though neither willingly walked it. Mistakes would be made. The Lion would chase the Dragon and attempt to expose his Darkness only to add another scar and burn the bridge that may have been built between the two out of a desperate hope and need for freedom from the Dark.

_**There's a strange exhilaration in such total detestation. **_

_**It's so pure so strong **_

_**Though I do admit it came on fast **_

_**Still I do believe that it can last **_

Yet a time would come when the Lion would kneel before the Dragon and the Dragon would save the Lion. A bond much deeper than the one of their youth would form. A Life Debt that the Lion would owe the Dragon. And yet, the Dragon would owe a Life Debt to the Lion when the Lion would free him from the fire that would consume them both. A never ending circle that neither can escape.

_**And I will be loathing, **_

_**Loathing you my whole life long**_

And when the battle is won and lost they face each other knowing the shared experience. Loss of Love. Loss of Hate. Loss of Life. A new bond is formed over a sharing and returning of wands. Neither can go back to the hate they once possessed. Neither can return to old feeling.

But that's okay. When the Lion smiles at the Dragon and the Dragon smiles back at the Lion a new story begins from the ashes of the old. Old Hate dies and a new life begins.

* * *

Authors final Rant: I have never written a songfic. I find it to be awkward! Lol. More so because this is a song from a musical and I had to cut parts of the song out. But maybe it was interesting? Yes? No? Maybe?

If you turn your head sideways and squint this could be a HP/DM story. I just wanted to write this cuz it sounded cool in my head. lol


End file.
